Pretty Little Alan
by GollaG
Summary: Scott is out of town, and Virgil needs to sew a dress. This is the story of how Virgil, John, and Gordon found out pink is not Alan's color, and that blackmail has more than one use.


Well hello again TB fandom, how are you this fine day?

Here's another little one- shot. There's not much to it, but this came about when I was searching Ouran High School Host Club on DeviantArt, and saw a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin in pink in blue dresses with pig tails. I then began to wonder if Alan's brothers had ever tried to put him in a dress... and this it the result. It's just cute fluff like the last one I posted.

I hope you enjoy!

Thanks to ThunderbirdMom, sammygirl1963, thunderbird5, and bubzchoc for your reviews! I'm super grateful.

Thanks Nicole, my Beta for going over this with a fine comb.

Rated K+ for a Blackmail reference that is never used.

Disclaimer!: Don't own... cry, whimper, sob. (Face reality GG, you're just not cool enough.)

* * *

Pretty Little Alan

Alan- 5

Gordon- 9

Virgil- 11

John- 13

Scott- 15

"Come on Allie baby, it'll be fun!" Virgil smiled as he cornered the little boy in his art room.

Alan pouted with his arms crossed, looking for an escape route, "No, Don't wanna."

Virgil inwardly groaned, but kept the smile plastered as he continued to goad his little brother into his latest creation, "But don't you want to look pretty."

Not finding an escape, Alan attempted to reason with Virgil the only way he knew how, "Cotty says boys aren't supposed to look pwitty."

The artist inwardly cheered, the Scotty ruse was always the last line of defense before the little blonde gave and was like putty, "But isn't he always calling you a pretty baby?"

The five year old faltered, but he really didn't want to wear the same kind of outfit as Suzy Johnson from class, so he attempted another weak defense, "Yeah… but it's pink."

'Hook, line, and sinker,' Virgil thought as he set down the dress and scooped Alan up into a spinning hug, balancing the little boy on his hip, "Didn't Scotty tell you, pink is his new favorite color now!"

Alan was confused; he had thought Scotty hated pink, but spinning always made him dizzy and being dizzy made it hard to think, "Really?"

Virgil's grin, if possible, widened, "Oh yes, really, and it would really help big brother Virgil out."

Alan's eyes went wide at the thought of being able to help one of his perfect older brothers, "I can help!?"

Setting the little blonde down, Virgil picked up the dress again and held it out, "Yes Allie, you can help."

Forgetting his argument, Alan looked at the hideous thing with excitement, "All right, I'll help Virgy!"

Inwardly patting himself on the back, Virgil handed Alan the dress and started to get out the supplies he would need, "Wonderful, now why don't you slip this on while I get everything else set up."

A half hour later, Virgil worked steadily on the dress as Alan played with its frills and swishy skirt.

"Hey Virgil, do you have that book I loaned…" John stopped short at the sight of his baby brother in a little pink dress. "Um… Virgil… Why is Alan dressed like a girl?"

Virgil effortlessly continued to work, "Relax Johnny, Mrs. Johnson down the street asked me to sew a dress for their little girl, and since she and Alan are the same size, I just figured it would save time and money."

Alan looked up at John with big blue eyes, "I'm helping Donny, I'm helping!"

John was torn between preserving Alan's dignity or his happiness, and decided happiness would win. "You look very pretty Alan." Returning his eyes to Virgil, he made another quick assumption, "I'm guessing Scott doesn't know about this?"

Virgil grinned, "He's away at a pilot's camp for the weekend, and the way I see it, he doesn't really have to know."

A red head decided to make himself known at that point, "What doesn't Scott need to know?"

John stifled a laugh at Virgil's horrified face, there was no doubt that Scott would hear about this now.

Alan sealed his fate, "Looky Gordy." He twirled the dress for affect, "Don't I look pwitty."

Gordon's face was blank for a moment, and then a Cheshire smile began to grow.

Virgil still swears to this day that the laugh that came next was pure evil.

John stood back and smiled at poor Virgil's predicament, Scott was going to kill the middle child unless he found a way out.

Falling to his hands and knees, Virgil began to beg, "Okay, I'll do anything, just don't tell Scott."

Gordon stroked an imaginary beard, "And why wouldn't I, when I love just watching you squirm?"

Virgil's mind was racing. He had to find a way out! Then it hit him. Returning Gordon's smile, he walked back over to a still twirling, oblivious Alan and continued to work on the ribbons, "Because, he'll be mad at you for standing back and just letting it happen."

Virgil sighed in relief as Gordon frowned and nodded. Gordon could be a prankster, but he knew when his best interests were to stay back.

Then the smile came back. "Okay Virgie, but you have to let me have some leverage."

Virgil groaned, there went his chances of escape.

Gordon rolled his eyes seeing that Virgil had not gotten his meaning, "I mean I want a picture to use against Alan someday, let's face it, at the rate the little buger's going he'll have us all outmatched in no time, and I want to be ready.

Both John and Virgil looked at each other. Gordon had a very legit point. Alan was already up and running, and knowing Gordon, it wouldn't be long before the prankster had help. A little leverage never hurt.

John decided it now would be a good time to step in, "Okay Gordy, but we share the leverage, got it."

Gordon smiled another cheeky smile, "Got it."

Twenty Years later:

"And that is how I got this picture of pretty Ms. Alan." Gordon's voice echoed through the wedding hall along with a considerable amount of laughter.

Looking over at his only younger brother who was beat red and had tried to hide behind his napkin, Gordon smiled again. "That's one of the reasons why Tin-Tin is good for Alan, she would have stood up and made us delete the picture, understanding that our little brother was too innocent to know what was going on. Together those two are complete. Tin has always been a little sister to me, and now I guess it's just official to the world. I congratulate Alan and Tin-Tin Tracy on their marriage, and hope they have many happy years together. But remember Tin, if you're going to put him in a dress, make sure it's green or blue, because pink is not his color.

That was the moment Alan decided that maybe having his brothers speak at his wedding reception wasn't his and Tin-Tin's greatest idea, and he still had three more to go. Resigning to his fate, he sat back in his chair, maybe the worst was over.

"I still remember the time he managed to release every dog in the neighborhood."

Never mind, maybe he could melt into the floor.

Later on, Alan heard Scott talking to John. He hadn't heard the majority of the conversation, but he figured it out completely when he heard Scott say, "And you just let it happen."

* * *

Poor Scott, undermined by his brothers again... oh well :) his pain is our laughter!

Gordon is such a little devil, and he is so fun to write! Every time I write and read TBs, I can feel each of the brothers' personalities, and they all are so different. But I will admit, I feel Gordon is the deepest brother in the entire series.

Remember, I love reviews, and I answer all questions!

And since I don't know when I'll be back with something else, I'll let you know what to look for. There are two stories, the first is Baby Blues and the second is Hood. Baby Blues is a Wee Tracy story, and Hood... well it's about the Hood's life basically. (For some reason, the freak fascinates me.) Every story I write is connected to one another, these two stories are prequels, and I'll leave you to puzzle over what that means Muahaha.

I'll let you know more when they are posted, and I'll update that section of my Profile a bit more so you have a little info on each story.

Now, a joke or a recommendation, that is the question...

Joke it is!

What do you get with a bunch of Ducks playing Dodge ball?

Duck Dodgers

Ha ha... Yep... the jokes will most likely never be funny.

Well, that's all she wrote! Til next time!

GG


End file.
